


On Your Knees

by Kozumye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, High School, Inarizaki, M/M, Oral Sex, Osasuna, POV Third Person Omniscient, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Top Miya Osamu, atsumu hates his brother, sunaosa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kozumye/pseuds/Kozumye
Summary: It’s no secret to Atsumu what Suna Rintarou does behind closed doors with his brother- no secret that they think they’re alone when the backdoor slides open and Osamu pushes Suna against it, no secret that there’s used condoms stuffed in Osamu’s trash bin hidden beneath old candy wrappers.What Atsumu doesn’t know is how willing it always is- How Suna is usually the one to initiate, who swiftly locks Osamu’s bedroom door and slides to his knees almost immediately.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 351





	On Your Knees

It’s no secret to Atsumu what Suna Rintarou does behind closed doors with his brother- no secret that they think they’re alone when the backdoor slides open and Osamu pushes Suna against it, no secret that there’s used condoms stuffed in Osamu’s trash bin hidden beneath old candy wrappers.  
  
He wishes it was a secret; Atsumu wishes he could just jump out of his second story window and run to Aran’s house instead of being subjected to listen to the creaks of his brother’s bed, the way the headboard slams against their shared wall. He hates the look Suna always gives him when he comes out of his room, that “not embarrassed and not surprised” sort of look.   
  
What Atsumu doesn’t know is how _willing_ it always is- How Suna is usually the one to initiate, who swiftly locks Osamu’s bedroom door and slides to his knees almost immediately, even through the protests of Osamu. The “Wait, Rin, we gotta do homework-,” or the “Jeez, baby, lemme get in the fuckin’ door.”   
  
Suna was used to these comments, but he knew they were lighthearted- because the second Osamu took a grip in his hair he knew that he was doing something right. He knew that he was talented with his mouth, and Osamu’s thighs would tremble for a good half hour even after he pulled off, even after he drank down the other’s semen willingly each time.   
  
After practice, one sunny Wednesday afternoon, Osamu gives Atsumu a look, and Atsumu can tell from the angle Suna is beside him, lips moving in short motions against his ear, he’s trying to coax him into something. They’re the last two to go in the locker room, taking their sweet time putting the nets away, and half of the team is already gone. Slowly, as they each got undressed and packed, the other boys filed out until it was just them three.   
  
“ ‘Tsumu,” Osamu said, eyes flickering over to Atsumu in the corner, who seemed ready to go and was waiting on his brother. Suna was sitting on one of the benches, leg outstretched, and his slim green eyes were just barely watching Atsumu. “ ‘M gonna help Rin stretch a little more, he thinks he hurt his ankle durin’ practice,” Osamu meets Suna’s eyes for a moment and Atsumu can tell his breath hitches the tiniest bit.   
  
_Stretching, my ass._   
  
Atsumu scowls at them, stomps out of the room, and then they’re left there alone. Suna stretches his arms above his head, letting his training shirt hike over his navel, and doesn’t miss the way Osamu’s eyes flutter down to admire the bare skin. Suna turns toward his boyfriend, his large hand scathing across his own stomach, pushing his shirt up to his chest.   
  
“Rin,” Osamu says, quiet and fluttering, and then _he’s_ on his knees in front of Suna for once, hands on Suna’s knee pads. He likes how Suna looks in them- he doesn’t wear them for games, he’s usually up towards the front and doesn’t need them- but the receiving drills that forced him to his knees made Osamu sweat every time.   
  
“Hmm?” Suna’s eyes are darker in this light, and he runs his hands through Osamu’s hair, across his cheeks, down his neck, cupping the sticky skin there.   
  
“We’ve never done it like this,” Osamu points out, and lets his hands slide under the fabric of Suna’s shorts, pressing his warm hands to his boyfriend’s thighs.   
  
“I like blowing you,” Suna says with a shrug, voice monotone and nonchalant like it’s the simplest knowledge ever. Osamu’s cheeks go slightly pink and the quirk of a smirk grows on Suna’s lips.   
  
Osamu doesn’t respond right away, just leans to kiss his exposed stomach, navel, then his dark brown happy trail, and Suna sighs, leans back, spreads his legs. Suna’s barely hard at the feather-light touches, hands planted on the bench behind him, but he can feel himself growing as Osamu kisses his crotch, then slowly works his shorts off.   
  
“Be gentle,” Suna says, reaching out to hold Osamu’s face up to make eye contact with him. He thinks, for a moment, Osamu looks adorable with his big gray puppy eyes, yearning to do the right thing and make Suna feel good. “And don’t use teeth, remember?”   
  
Osamu nods in understanding, then nuzzles against Suna’s now half-hard dick, the kisses widening and pressing now with heat and spit. Suna’s boxer briefs are undoubtedly wet now, and his breathing becomes more and more labored the longer Osamu keeps rubbing his tongue across his clothed dick, and now there’s a fully hard cock straining against Osamu’s tongue. He’s impatient now, so he shoves Osamu off with a hand on his forehead and pushes the waistband of his boxer briefs underneath his balls.   
  
Suna’s cock springs free- it’s just slightly bigger than Osamu’s, but doesn’t nearly meet the girth of his boyfriend’s. Osamu says he’s scared to bottom, it seems weird and they’re both pretty big- which is good, Suna supposes, because he’s scared to top. They just work.   
  
Osamu stares for a moment. It’s not like he _hadn’t_ seen Suna’s dick before, but it was the first time he’d seen _any_ dick this close before, especially with the intention of sucking it. Suna threads his hands through Osamu’s hair expectantly, grinning down at him, and Osamu takes a deep breath before gripping the base of Suna’s length.   
  
Osamu is hesitant- he swipes his hand with his tongue before stroking Suna briefly, liking the feeling of his hardness in his palm, and then presses his tongue to the underside of his cock. Suna breathes heavily and steadily, encouraging Osamu to go on. Osamu wraps his lips around the head of Suna’s cock and sighs through his nose, lapping slowly and precisely around his lover.   
  
It’s pretty good for a first time, Suna thinks- but he’s also never had anyone else to compare it to- Osamu had been his first time for everything. First kiss, first love, first time… He liked that he was able to be Osamu’s firsts, too.   
  
“You’re doing good,” Suna manages out, voice calm but not necessarily steady. He makes sure not to push down on Osamu’s head as he takes more of Suna in his mouth little by little, popping off occasionally to catch his breath. Even though it’s more of a learning experience than one intended for pure pleasure, Suna still finds it endearing that Osamu is so willing and determined.   
  
Osamu hums against the tip and Suna’s thighs twitch. He sighs shakily and before he knows it, Osamu has his nose pressed into his hips, and he feels the heat of his mouth all around him. There’s the tiniest bit of scrape at his base from Osamu’s teeth, but he doesn’t care as much as he can feel the way he hits the back of Osamu’s throat, feels the other seize around him and pull up back to the tip. The cooler air hits him and makes him shiver. Suna’s chest is rising and falling in the shakiest of breaths, but he has yet to moan. He was the kind you had to coax it out from, but Osamu always managed to make him moan every single time.   
  
“Babe,” Suna murmurs, and it’s more of a babbling than anything else because when Osamu glances up at him to show him he’s listening, taking another throatful of Suna’s length, he loses his train of thought. He whimpers slightly, low and short and a sound you could barely even call a “whimper” of sorts.   
  
Osamu’s always been naturally good at things, so it’s no surprise when he is able to train his throat to take Suna in big gulps each time, up and down and gaining speed when he loses technique. Maybe he’d already memorized the way Suna’s tongue worked his head all those times before and he’d used it to his advantage, because Suna thinks there’s definitely a familiar pattern in the way he moves.   
  
And then Suna is shoving at his forehead, gripping Osamu’s hair, mumbling moans and labored breaths but Osamu _just won’t get off of him_ and-   
  
Osamu makes hard eye contact with Suna as he cums, watching Osamu suck him dry of every last drop. He sees the way Osamu’s throat bobs as he swallows, sees the tiniest scrunch in his nose when he realizes _“damn, that doesn’t taste good.”_   
  
It takes Suna a while to catch his breath. Osamu’s off for a moment to the other side of the locker room to swig down some water- or gatorade- or whatever it is, Suna doesn’t care, because he feels light headed and damn that felt good.   
  
Maybe he likes getting head as much as he likes giving head.   
  
“That was good,” Suna tells Osamu, but the weak, breathless tone he gives alludes that maybe it was a bit more than just _“good.”_ He shoved himself back into his shorts after cleaning himself up. The back of his neck is red and he wonders if the tremor in his thighs is as noticeable as Osamu’s always is afterwards, if he’s just as affected as his boyfriend usually is.   
  
“Mmm,” Osamu hums with a grin, then loops Suna into a hug. It’s cute, the way Osamu takes after him. “I studied a l’il bit,” Osamu admits, then presses a kiss to Suna’s cheek. “We should go, ‘m pretty sure ‘Tsumu is already pissed.”   
  
Suna snickers at that, changing quickly and washing his face in the sink briefly. He slides his hand into Osamu’s as they exit, looking very pleased with themselves.   
  
Now, when Atsumu hears the banging or the moaning from his brother’s room, he doesn’t know how it’s different, but he knows something’s changed. Some nights it’s Osamu who drops to his knees, open and ready and _submissive_ for once- some nights it’s Suna yanking Osamu’s hair and trying hard to stifle the moans he elicits from him.   
  
But Atsumu doesn’t care who’s on whose knees. He just wants some goddamn peace and quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and shares are appreciated!!
> 
> [ My Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Kozumye)


End file.
